


boy you make me make bad decisions

by iyerion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Eventual Fluff, Exes, Flirting, Getting Back Together, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kinda?, M/M, Photographer Hwang Hyunjin, Photography, i guess, model yang jeongin, some mentioned nsfw stuff but nothing in detail, the other members aren't mentioned sorry, this is based on a comment i saw on tiktok lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyerion/pseuds/iyerion
Summary: Hyunjin bit back a stream of flying curses when his eyes unwillingly fluttered down to Jeongin’s stomach. He couldn’t help himself from gawking a little bit.When Hyunjin’s eyes flitted back up to Jeongin’s, all he was able to see was his blinding smirk.“Still obsessed with my chest huh.” Jeongin’s voice cut straight through all of Hyunjin’s jumbled thoughts. “Wish you could touch it again?”or:hyunjin is a photographer; jeongin is a model. hyunjin tries his best not to let their history get in the way of his work; jeongin makes that hard for him to do.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	boy you make me make bad decisions

Hyunjin has never regretted any of his life choices. Taking risks got him to where he is, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Being a top pictorial photographer, taking pictures of delectably attractive people, making a s _hit ton_ of money. He was really living the high life.

Until now.

Now, Hyunjin was rethinking every decision he had ever made that got him to this position.

He was currently hiding in the bathroom of the building they were supposed to be shooting the magazine’s photos in. Because he _really_ did not want to leave. For the first time in his entire life, Hwang Hyunjin did not want to take pictures.

And it was only because of the person that had shown up.

Hyunjin liked surprises. He liked not knowing who he was going to be taking pictures of that day. Because it gave him fresh ideas rather than ones that had already been used before.

The problem was, he had no fresh ideas. Because he had already met this person before.

Yang Jeongin. Famous model. Especially well known for his underwear ads and perfectly chiseled abs.

And Hyunjin’s ex.

It shouldn’t have been a problem. Hyunjin was a well taught professional and had seen many, many men shirtless. He knew how to act and what to do.

But this was different. Jeongin and Hyunjin had _history._ They knew each other. Personally. In many different ways.

As soon as Hyunjin had seen Jeongin walk through the doors with his manager, he had immediately excused himself to the bathroom. He didn’t want to be seen by Jeongin.

Hyunjin slumped against the wall of the bathroom. Maybe if he waited long enough, everyone would just go home, and he wouldn’t have to deal with this. He wouldn’t have to do this photoshoot with his _ex,_ and he would just move on.

That was another thing he hadn’t done. Move on.

He’d been stuck in Jeongin’s orbit from the first time he had ever seen him in a magazine. He’d been lucky enough to meet him and arrange plans for another photoshoot. And a few weeks later, it had ended with them in Jeongin’s high-rise apartment.

And after that, Hyunjin was permanently stuck there.

Stuck in the moment he had first walked into the apartment. Stuck in the first time they had ever kissed. Stuck in the moments that had felt so warm and comfortable that Hyunjin sometimes wondered why he had ever left the memories.

But it had all shattered one night when he walked home and all that was left in the apartment was a single note from Jeongin. He remembered shutting the door quietly behind him and crying in his friend’s arms that night.

And the rest had been history. Hyunjin locked the door to the apartment and never turned back. They never saw each other again.

Well, Jeongin never saw him again.

Because Hyunjin always looked at the ads Jeongin had modeled for and imagined that it was _him_ taking the photos instead. And sometimes, Hyunjin would purposefully try and get Jeongin to come model for his company. But it had always been negotiated away because it was too expensive.

But now, out of all the time in the world, Jeongin had shown up. And Hyunjin was expected to take photos of him. Shirtless. Probably pants-less too.

Hyunjin’s cheeks flushed at the thought and covered his face with his hands.

The stupid bastard had gone and just left him without a word, but he _still_ liked him. To the point that he couldn’t get away from him no matter how hard he tried.

A sudden knock on the door snapped Hyunjin out of his thoughts and his head shot straight up.

“Are you coming, sir? The photoshoot is scheduled to start in a few minutes,” a muffled voice shouted through the locked door.

Hyunjin took a deep breath and staggered over to the door, opening it with a shaky hand.

“I’m ready. Just wanted to look presentable for the one and only _Yang Jeongin,_ ” he said steadily.

The person in front of him nodded and lead him to the area where all the equipment was set up.

It was an incredibly nice shooting area. The lighting filtering through the window would make some incredible close-up shots of Jeongin’s face. And the brick of the background would accentuate his abs. And if the editors were to put a black and white filter on the final pictures, Jeongin’s legs would absolutely-

Hyunjin shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. He _could not_ be thinking about things like that right now.

When his vision cleared, they had finally walked through the door and into the shooting space.

Sitting politely in a chair, with his muscled legs crossed one over the other, was Jeongin. His arms crossed over his front and Hyunjin just knew that he looked hot. Even though he was standing behind him. Even though he hadn’t seen Jeongin’s face in real life in months.

“His back profile is quite nice,” Hyunjin muttered to himself. “Remind me to take some shots of it.”

He heard an acknowledged hum from beside him, before realizing that he had just said his thoughts out loud. He hoped his assistant would just think it was a photographer’s thoughts, rather than a horny, struck in love, man’s one’s.

Hyunjin took tentative steps towards the model. He didn’t know if Jeongin even remembered him. He didn’t know if he _wanted_ Jeongin to remember him.

After a few seconds, Hyunjin decided to ignore Jeongin altogether. He walked straight past him and towards the lighting crew, hoping to distract himself from the growing problem pooling in his blood. He wanted Jeongin to be looking at him. He wanted Jeongin’s attention. He wanted it for himself.

He wanted it so much, but he knew he would never have it.

Hyunjin hushed his conversation with the lighting crew, pointing a few places on the floor that we wanted them to stand. He carried a few of the lighting contraptions and placed them in the correct spots before adjusting them to wherever he thought would look good.

He usually did this with the model already standing there, but a little experimentation never hurt anyone.

When everything was to his satisfaction, he turned around to find his camera. For a few seconds, he had completely forgotten about Jeongin.

Speaking of which, was now standing and stretching his back.

Hyunjin told himself that he wasn’t staring at the peek of skin that arose when Jeongin lifted his arms. Hyunjin told himself that he was going to stay calm and not let past feelings get in the way of this photoshoot. Hyunjin told himself many lies.

Hyunjin dug through his bag and pulled out his camera. It was the nicest one he owned. New and completely prepared for whatever hot model or actor it was planning to take pictures of that day. Hyunjin hooked the straps around his neck and held the device up to his eye to adjust the settings. He swore he was only mildly taken aback when the first thing that came into view was Jeongin.

He flinched just barely, also a lie he told himself, and set the camera down against his chest.

“Taking pictures before the shoot? I didn’t know you were still that obsessed with me, Hyunjin-hyung,” Jeongin said with a smirk.

Hyunjin’s ears turned bright red. Mostly because the first words Jeongin had said to him were admitting that he completely remembered the months the two had been together. But also because of the direct use of his name.

Hyunjin liked to think that he was easily forgettable. He saw a lot of people and met a lot of famous ones. But they never were around long enough to be a significant part of his life. Except for Jeongin.

Jeongin had been one of the only models to ever take notice of Hyunjin past the date of the photoshoot. Hyunjin had appreciated it, while it lasted, of course.

“Don’t give yourself that much credit. You haven’t gotten that much more attractive since last time,” Hyunjin muttered pettily. Because the truth was too much for him to handle. Jeongin was _extremely_ attractive, even more so than the last time Hyunjin had seen him in person.

Jeongin faked a hurt expression but just brushed past Hyunjin towards the center of the wall, getting ready to model. He still had his shirt and pants on, for now, and Hyunjin was extremely thankful for that. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Jeongin had already been half naked from the get-go.

Hyunjin picked up his camera with a sigh and followed after Jeongin.

It was going to be a long shooting.

It took a few moments to prepare himself, but eventually Hyunjin snapped his fingers and a soft stream of music flooded the air. Jeongin moved slowly with the rhythm.

Hyunjin’s camera snapped picture after picture after picture. Sure, he was totally in love with Jeongin, but he couldn’t let that get in the way of his own job.

Things only got bad when his assistant stepped up to him and told him that it was time for the next set. Hyunjin inhaled sharply and nodded jerkily. The first set of pictures had been fine. Jeongin was fully clothed and the only thing Hyunjin had to worry about was his deathly gaze. But now… Now Hyunjin would have to deal with seeing Jeongin’s body. He didn’t know if he would ever be mentally prepared for that.

As Jeongin pulled his shirt off devastatingly slowly, Hyunjin busied himself with looking at the pictures he had taken. They weren’t _bad_ but Hyunjin’s emotions were clearly spilling from the seams through the images.

He pointed at a particular one and said to his assistant, “Do you see anything wrong with this one?”

But his assistant only shrugged in response and said that it looked fine and just like a normal picture Hyunjin would take.

Hyunjin shook his head, disapproving of the answer, but didn’t bother to linger on it. If it looked fine now, there shouldn’t be a problem with the burning feeling flowing through his veins.

With a heavy sigh, Hyunjin turned back to the set. Only to stumble backwards over his own feet at the sight in front of him.

“Yang Jeongin you will be the goddamn death of me,” Hyunjin said under his breath.

Jeongin stood under the perfect lighting and steady flow of music _without_ his shirt on. Hyunjin refused to look down at his chest. He _knew_ what it looked like. Months of stalking Jeongin’s photoshoots had led to Hyunjin seeing Jeongin many more times than he would have preferred. He also knew that Jeongin worked out for two hours every single morning except for the weekend and kept one of the healthiest diets he had ever seen.

Hyunjin bit back a stream of flying curses when his eyes unwillingly fluttered down to Jeongin’s stomach. He couldn’t help himself from gawking a little bit. Maybe it would make it look like Hyunjin hadn’t been staring at Jeongin’s abs through a screen for the last few months.

When Hyunjin’s eyes flitted back up to Jeongin’s, all he was able to see was his blinding smirk.

“Still obsessed with my chest huh.” Jeongin’s voice cut straight through all of Hyunjin’s jumbled thoughts. “Wish you could touch it again?”

With a shiver, Hyunjin shook his head and lifted his camera up to his eyes again.

“Trying to get me fired Jeongin?” Hyunjin scoffed. “You’d probably get yourself fired for randomly deciding to leave your company without a word too.”

Hyunjin watched through the camera lens as Jeongin’s eyes widened for just a second. Hyunjin made sure to snap a picture in that split second, not wanting to miss out on seeing Jeongin’s vulnerable face on the front page of a magazine.

But then Jeongin’s steady gaze was back in the frame and all ounces of the unguarded emotion were gone.

“I don’t do that anymore,” Hyunjin heard Jeongin whisper after a few seconds. He didn’t respond, knowing that it was probably a lie. Jeongin didn’t have the capability to change so quickly. And Hyunjin would rather die with his single ounce of pride before letting himself hope that maybe Jeongin still cared about him.

With a shaky hand, Hyunjin snapped a few more pictures of Jeongin’s shirtless body. He wasn’t even aware that he had been taking pictures of solely his chest until his assistant tapped his shoulder and told him to focus more on the model’s face.

A smirk filled the frame of Hyunjin’s camera once more and Hyunjin resisted the urge to walk up to Jeongin and slap it off.

A few minutes later, Hyunjin’s assistant tapped his shoulder once more. He turned around in question, watching out of the corner of his eye as Jeongin began to peel off his pants. Hyunjin could feel his face begin to burn as he fought to keep his gaze towards his team.

He was barely paying attention and the only words he was able to catch were, “…close up shots of his face and back profile as you said before.”

Hyunjin nodded blankly and observed the pictures he had taken while Jeongin prepared for the next set.

They weren’t as shaky as he thought they would be. The lighting looked amazing and the poses Jeongin had chosen looked even better. His chest shone through and his chin was sharply defined. Hyunjin stared directly at Jeongin’s golden skin and only let his mind wander to the thoughts of dropping honey onto it for a few seconds. Jeongin was _gorgeous._ For a couple minutes, Hyunjin was amazed that he had taken such pretty photos of him.

“These seem different from your usual style. Are you trying to do something new?” Hyunjin’s assistant prompted after a little bit.

Hyunjin shrugged and ignored the question. He refused to think about his feelings in these moments.

He pointed at one of the photos that showed up in the slideshow, stopping it and furrowing his eyes in confusion. The picture was focused completely on Jeongin’s face, rather than his body.

It was the picture that Hyunjin had taken when Jeongin had let down his guard for a split second. It immediately became Hyunjin’s favorite. It stood out from the others, maybe not to the normal eye, but to Hyunjin’s own. Something in Jeongin’s eyes drew Hyunjin to the picture. It intrigued him and he couldn’t stop staring at it, trying to figure out the thoughts behind the model’s dark eyes.

Hyunjin was snapped straight back to reality at the feeling of a body draping itself over his. Hyunjin immediately straightened up and cringed in disgust at the feeling of someone’s mostly naked body so close to his. He began to feel the start of flames spread through where the model had touched him. His entire body was on fire in a matter of seconds.

Because Jeongin was wrapping his arm over Hyunjin’s shoulder and leading him back to the set. He was pressed _so_ close and Hyunjin couldn’t stop the frantic beating of his heart no matter how hard he willed it to slow down.

Jeongin leaned in to Hyunjin’s ear and Hyunjin could _feel_ the small smirk and the small breaths against his skin.

“Stay after the shoot. We should talk,” Jeongin whispered. Hyunjin shuddered at the words but regained his composure rather quickly.

He slightly pushed Jeongin away with his hand and pulled his it back to his side quickly. Jeongin’s chest against his hand felt so good. He hadn’t felt it in so long. He wanted to touch it again. Jeongin was _right._

“The only talking we’ll get done is you whispering some dirty words with your hand down my pants. I’m going home after the shoot.” Hyunjin shoved past Jeongin and set up his camera.

With his back turned, he missed the hurt look that flashed upon Jeongin’s face at the words. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wasn’t going to risk getting his heart broken again.

A few minutes later, music settled in the air and Jeongin stood in front of the camera once more. The air was a lot more tense than before. Hyunjin could feel it and see it in Jeongin’s posture. His inability to open up his body, and the way his gaze had visibly softened from its strong one.

Hyunjin let his camera hang off his neck and stepped up to Jeongin. In a sudden burst of confidence, Hyunjin placed his hands on Jeongin’s firm shoulders and moved his body to face him directly. Hyunjin glared at Jeongin and raised his eyebrows.

“Why are your poses so stiff? Stop it,” he said sternly. He stepped back and grabbed his camera once more, holding it up. “Turn your shoulders, but keep your head facing me. Place your hands on your neck and look up slightly.”

Jeongin followed to directions so perfectly that for a second, Hyunjin forgot that he was supposed to be taking pictures. The pose showed off Jeongin’s perfect body proportions and the shadows just contoured the perfect ins and outs of his chiseled body.

Hyunjin’s ears started to burn as he took pictures from different angles. Jeongin looked even better than he did in the rest of the pictures taken before.

“Move with the music. Stop looking so out of place.”

Jeongin let his hands fall to his side uncharacteristically, but he moved his body with the sound from the speaker.

Hyunjin took a few more pictures while holding his breath. He was glad that the camera in front of his face was covering up the obvious lovestruck emotion clouding his eyes. He took a few steps closer to Jeongin and soon the camera was the only thing keeping them from touching each other. Jeongin could reach out just barely and touch Hyunjin if he wanted to.

Hyunjin took some extreme close-up photos of Jeongin’s perfect face. He pushed the butterflies in his stomach all the way down, trying his best to keep his hands steady as the lens focused perfectly on the shine in Jeongin’s eyes. The shadows from the lighting created the most beautiful effect over Jeongin’s face. Hyunjin’s heart skipped a beat when Jeongin looked directly into the camera.

He clicked the camera a few more times until a hand on his wrist made him drop the camera down to hang around his neck once more. He looked to his side, expecting his assistant to tell him that he needed to stop being so obsessed with the model’s face. But all he saw was emptiness. His assistant stood behind him, conversing with one of the managers from the company.

He looked forward and saw Jeongin’s hand wrapped delicately around his wrist. Before he could pull away, the grip tightened and a soft voice was saying,

“Please stay after the shoot. I just want to talk to you.”

Hyunjin looked up at Jeongin and saw nothing but pure, unfiltered, messy emotions under the deep brown of his eyes. He slowly nodded and Jeongin dropped his grasp on Hyunjin’s wrist.

The air immediately relaxed significantly, but there was still the smallest drop of tension floating around.

Hyunjin stepped away with a small nod and gestured vaguely to side. “I’ll go dismiss everyone. Let me check the photos first,” he mumbled before turning away.

Now that Jeongin’s mostly naked body wasn’t in front of him, it was suddenly a lot easier to breathe. He didn’t have to focus on keeping his eyes up instead of letting them flutter down to the well-defined curves of Jeongin’s arms or his toned abs or his clearly built chest-

Hyunjin looked at the slideshow of pictures and barely registered the rustling of clothing behind him as Jeongin dressed himself again.

The pictures looked amazing, as always. They had gotten significantly blurrier as the shoot had gone on, but Hyunjin could dismiss that. Who would be able to keep a steady hand around _the_ Yang Jeongin anyway? He ran his fingers through his hair. Why was he getting nervous around Jeongin of all people? He had seen plenty of half-naked models before and he’d never felt like this.

Hyunjin waved his assistant over and told them to begin packing up everything. The shoot had only taken a little over two hours. Which had to be a new record for him. But it made sense. Hyunjin could not wait to get out of the stuffy room.

The bustle of Hyunjin’s team behind him was all muffled in his mind. He couldn’t focus. What did Jeongin want to talk about? Would he say he wanted to hook up? Hyunjin bit his lip. He didn’t know how he would respond if Jeongin asked that question. Would he say yes? Would he push Jeongin away in embarrassment?

What if Jeongin said he wanted to get back together with Hyunjin?

Hyunjin didn’t let himself think far with that question. He was _sure_ that wasn’t going to happen.

He bit his lip in anticipation, staring at the slideshow of pictures in front of him, but not truly paying attention to the screen. His imagination was running wild and his thoughts were coming flying through his head at a concerning pace.

After a little bit, Hyunjin felt a light touch on his shoulder. He looked up from where he was bent over and saw Jeongin’s soft face. It didn’t have a smirk on it or the dark gaze from when they had first seen each other earlier.

“What did you want to talk about?” Hyunjin said quietly. His crew had left the room and he hadn’t even noticed, too stuck in his thoughts.

Jeongin looked down at his feet and let a frown cover his features. For a second, Hyunjin saw a shy, younger boy in front of him rather than the bold, insanely fit, fiery personality that he was used to. Jeongin looked almost embarrassed to be standing in front of Hyunjin, and it made him smile just slightly.

The younger boy opened his mouth and closed it a few times, seeming to try and find the best words for the moment rather than just letting the thoughts flow from his mind out into the open.

Hyunjin took Jeongin’s hand off his shoulder and held it in between them, intending to let go, but was stopped by Jeongin’s much firmer grip around it. Their fingers were crushed against each other, but Jeongin didn’t let go. So Hyunjin didn’t either.

“I miss you,” Jeongin said so softly that Hyunjin almost didn’t hear it.

Hyunjin’s breath hitched at the words, but he couldn’t say anything before Jeongin was speaking again.

“I know your opinion of me isn’t the best right now.” Jeongin sighed and squeezed Hyunjin’s hand in his own, but still refused to look up. “But after I left… I had never regretted anything more in my entire life.”

The air between them was still. The air conditioning system was the only thing filling the silence in the large room.

“I was being flirty earlier because that’s what attracted you to me before… I thought maybe you’d like it again. But then you said those things… It’s alright that you don’t feel the same anymore, I just had to say this before we left each other again.”

Jeongin let his grip on Hyunjin’s hand loosen, but Hyunjin didn’t let go. Jeongin’s eyes shot up to Hyunjin’s fallen ones.

Hyunjin’s head was a complete mess. Jeongin still liking him? Jeongin still wanting to be with him? It seemed like too much of a dream to be real. There was no way that Jeongin could’ve been telling the truth after what Hyunjin had seen when he walked into their apartment for the last time.

“Are you just doing this so you can break my heart again?” Hyunjin finally let Jeongin’s hand go and pulled away. Hyunjin cradled his hand close to his chest and stepped backwards. “Because I don’t want to go through that shit again, Jeongin. It hurt enough the first time.”

They both finally looked up at each other. Hyunjin couldn’t make out the emotions in Jeongin’s eyes and it was scaring him. He didn’t want to take this risk again just for it to end in tragedy once more.

“No. No, Hyunjin. I wouldn’t do that to you again. I’m being honest.” Jeongin reached out to Hyunjin’s hands but pulled away just before they could touch. “I still want you.”

Hyunjin took a step away from Jeongin and shook his head. “How can I trust you again? After all that shit?”

Jeongin took a step forward, but still didn’t touch Hyunjin. The atmosphere was so, so tense and there was almost no way to relieve it. Hyunjin wanted to run away. He wanted to collapse into Jeongin’s arms.

Hyunjin couldn’t believe that he was finally getting what he wanted, but something was holding him back. Jeongin had returned his feelings, but he didn’t know if he could trust him. He didn’t want to get his heart broken again.

“Let me show you. Let me prove to you that I won’t hurt you again.” Jeongin reached out and touched Hyunjin’s bicep with a featherlight brush of his fingertips. Hyunjin shivered and defensively pulled away from Jeongin.

“You should leave,” Hyunjin whispered. “Even though I don’t want you to.”

Hyunjin wasn’t looking at Jeongin, but he could tell the younger boy was on the verge of tears. Any normal person would be if they were at the receiving end of Hyunjin’s words.

“If you don’t want me to leave, why can’t you at least try to trust me?” Jeongin was on the verge of begging. “Just for a second… Let me show you that I’ve changed.”

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around himself protectively. He wanted Jeongin _so much_ that it hurt his heart to think about. He wanted Jeongin to hold him like he used to. He wanted Jeongin to hold him without the fear that he could walk out the door and never return at any moment.

“A month,” Hyunjin whispered. “I’ll give you a month. Prove that you care about me.”

Jeongin’s eyes widened and he rushed to stand so close to Hyunjin that he couldn’t look down at the ground anymore. Hyunjin looked up into Jeongin’s eyes and almost backed down at the intense look.

“I’ll do it. A month is all I need.” Jeongin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s body and pulled him even closer.

Hyunjin’s heart stuttered in his chest and he forgot how to breathe for a few seconds before he regained his composure. He let himself settle into Jeongin’s arms.

Even if he was going to be left lonely in a few weeks, he could at least enjoy the present for now.

“I missed you so much,” Jeongin whispered into Hyunjin’s hair.

-

An alarm went off and rang through the bedroom. Hyunjin shot straight up from his pillow and shook his head, looking down at the boy lying next to him.

“What the fuck is that?” Hyunjin mumbled in his coarse voice.

Jeongin smiled lazily back up at him with his eyes barely even open.

“It’s been a month,” Jeongin whispered. “Do you trust me now?”

Hyunjin was shook completely awake at the words. He had completely forgotten about the promise. The past month had been so amazing and Hyunjin couldn’t have ever believed that things had ended the way they had before.

Hyunjin weakly slapped Jeongin’s arm through the covers. “You remembered? And even set a dumb alarm a month ahead?”

Jeongin just shrugged sleepily and threw his arm around Hyunjin’s waist.

“You’re stuck with me forever now.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg i hope you enjoyed this fic ! it's a little bit shorter than my other one but i still had fun writing it !
> 
> they're kind of out of character but i honestly just got inspiration and this is what came of it.
> 
> please tell me your feedback or anything you notice, i really appreciate it !!!
> 
> the title is from bad decisions by ariana grande !
> 
> have a great day tysm for reading <3


End file.
